streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ken Masters
:Para el protagonista del videojuego Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight, cuyo nombre aparece también como "Ken" en las versiones localizadas para occidente, ver la pagina Kevin Straker. , pastas, playas, automóviles deportivos, su esposa Eliza, su hijo Mel, su mejor amigo Ryu, su maestro Gouken, su estudiante auto-proclamado Sean Matsuda (sin importar que tan molesto sea), entrenar. |no le gusta = , telenovelas, perder peleas, Akuma, M. Bison, Satsui no Hado. |rivales = Akuma, Rufus (SFIV), Urien (saga SFIII), Adon (SFA3), Guile (rival familiar), Ryu, Gouken (cordial), Sean (saga SFIII - cordial), Karin (SFA3 - cordial), Sakura (SFA3 - cordial), Chun-Li (cordial), Sodom, Vega, Terry Bogard (saga SvC - cordial) |aficiones = Cocinar platillos de pastas, enfrentarse a Ryu. |movimientos = |formas = Violent Ken (SVC Chaos) |alineamiento = Legal bueno |1er juego = Street Fighter (1987) |apariciones = |act voz-esp = |act voz-jap = (Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Street Fighter II V) (Street Fighter: La Última Batalla) (Saga SFA, saga SFEX, SPFIITurbo, saga MvC, SGFMini Mix, N×C) Koji Tobe (SFIII: New Generation, SFIII: 2nd Impact) (Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation) (SFIII: 3rd Strike, saga SvC, saga SFIV, SF×TK, Wreck-It Ralph, P×Z) (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos) Eiji Hanawa (Street Fighter Alpha: Generations) }} |act voz-eeuu = (Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie) Jimmy Theodore (Street Fighter II V) (Street Fighter - La Serie Animada) (Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation) Reuben Langdon (Saga SFIV, SF×TK, Wreck-It Ralph) Adam Kasprowicz (Street Fighter - Round One: Fight!, Street Fighter - The New Challengers) }} |act cap mov = |act reales = (Street Fighter: La Última Batalla) Christian Howard (SF: Legacy, SF: Assassin's Fist, SF: World Warrior) }} , cuyo nombre completo es es un personaje ficticio de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter creados por Capcom, y es uno de los personajes principales de la saga junto con su amigo Ryu. Ha estado presente en todos los videojuegos desde el primer videojuego Street Fighter original publicado en el año 1987. Al igual que Ryu, el objetivo de Ken es poner a prueba su propio poder contra muchos luchadores diferentes y esforzarse para volverse más fuerte. Apariencia Ken es más fácil de reconocer por sus guantes de entrenamiento (amarillos en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, marrones en el resto de las entregas) y rojo brillante con las mangas arrancadas, similar al de Ryu (Capcom ha mencionado que un karategi rojo fue elegido para que destacara y reflejara más su estilo de lucha llamativo). Su karategi tiene las mangas retiradas cuidadosamente, y por lo general se ve en mejor estado que el de Ryu, ya que puede darse el lujo de darle mayores cuidados y/o tener otros de repuesto. Tiene el cabello rubio (su color natural del cabello es oscuro pero que tiñe rubio) y cejas largas. Lleva un cinturón negro en la cintura y también suele luchar descalzo. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, tenía el cabello más largo que recogía con una cinta roja en una coleta. La explicación oficial para la pérdida de esta cinta en su diseño, es que se la obsequio a Ryu para que la llevara durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2 (como se indica en la propia secuencia final de Ken); Ryu se distrajo durante su lucha contra Ken porque acababa luchar contra Sagat, y terminó perdiendo. Ken le dio a Ryu la cinta para recordarle su lucha. Pese a que este es su atuendo original y característico, Ken no tiene reparos en cuanto a la ropa que usa y se le puede ver con frecuencia usando ropa de calle, gafas de sol entre otros accesorios. Para el videojuego Street Fighter V, la apariencia de Ken ha sufrido el primer gran cambio en su diseño en toda la historia del personaje. El karategi superior de Ken ahora cuelga amarrado alrededor de su cintura y lleva una camisa de entrenamiento negra en su lugar. Usa unos guantes de sparring negros y tiene atado su cabello hacia atrás con una coleta alta en vez de llevarlo suelto, siendo más largo después de los acontecimientos de la saga Street Fighter III. Ahora también lleva almohadillas negras con forros rojos en lugar de tener sus pies descalzos. Personalidad Mientras que Ryu es el más serio y estoico de los dos, Ken es todo lo contrario - ostentoso, poco ortodoxo e impredecible. Él es un macho alfa con un ego gigante y le recuerda constantemente a sus adversarios sobre su grandeza. Aunque puede ser temerario, egocéntrico y arrogante a veces, su corazón es puro. Generalmente suele ser amable, agradable, una buena persona y muy tolerante. Nunca se retira de una pelea sin importar lo difícil que parezca. Al igual que Ryu, cree en el honor, el trabajo duro, la perseverancia y la disciplina. Siempre le da a sus adversarios el máximo respeto, ya sea que se trate de su maestro Gouken, su mejor amigo Ryu, o su rival en los videojuegos de la saga SNK vs. Capcom, Terry Bogard. También es muy cuidadoso y temerario respecto a su familia, casi faltando al torneo de los eventos presentes en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, porque no quería dejar sola a Eliza tan cerca de su fecha de alumbramiento del bebé, y sólo fue al torneo cuando ella le aseguró que estaría bien. Aun así todavía la llamó por teléfono con frecuencia para confirmar que estuviera bien y hasta decirle que tuviera cuidado con las escaleras.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w74dqHZLLsY Biografía Trasfondo Cuando Ken tenia unos doce años de edad, su padre, un rico magnate hotelero, pensó que su hijo necesitaba aprender acerca de la disciplina, o su hijo se convertiría en un niño mimado toda su vida y trataría de sanguijuela en fortuna familiar de la familia Masters. Para hacerlo, el patriarca de los Masters envió a Ken a Japón para entrenar con su mejor amigo, el misterioso maestro de karate Gouken. Al principio, Ken era muy reacio a aprender de Gouken, solo deseando regresar a los Estados Unidos de América, pero más tarde comenzó a respetar su maestro. Incluso disfrutado de la compañía del hijo adoptivo de Gouken, Ryu, alguien sobre finalmente pudo gastar sus bromas, aunque esto metería a Ken en un montón de problemas. Ryu y Ken se convirtieron más adelante los mejores amigos y los principales rivales el uno del otro. Cuando Ryu tenia 23 años, Gouken decidió que sus dos alumnos ya habían crecido convirtiéndose en buenos luchadores y decidió que su entrenamiento había terminado, ahora pudiendo irse del dōjō. Ryu decidió viajar por el mundo con el fin de continuar su entrenamiento, mientras que Ken estaba finalmente feliz de volver a su hogar en EE.UU. después de sus años de esfuerzo entrenando para su maestro Gouken, y habiendo finalmente aprendido el significado de la humildad. Después de llegar a casa, Ken compitió en muchos torneos de artes marciales diferentes celebrados en la región de EE.UU., ganando la gran mayoría de estos. Saga Street Fighter Alpha Ken no participó en el primer torneo World Warrior; en cambio, luchó (y ganó) la premiere del torneo estadounidense de Artes Marciales, que había sido ganado previamente también por Charlie Nash, así como conocer a una chica muy atractiva llamada Eliza, quien se convirtió en su novia. Después de ganar el torneo de artes marciales de EE.UU., Ken regreso a su campo de entrenamiento para decirle a su maestro Gouken la buena noticia. Allí, él fue testigo de la muerte de su maestro a manos de Akuma. Enfurecido y desconsolado, atacó a Akuma, sólo para ser derribado al suelo por un solo golpe. Ken comenzó vagando por el mundo en busca de Akuma, y su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento Ryu; quería decirle a Ryu lo que sucedió con su maestro, y también esperaba ganar en un combate contra él. Con el tiempo se encuentra Ryu en reclusión. Ryu esta desanimado al ver a su amigo de mucho tiempo, pero Ken le hace combatir en un enfrentamiento cordial de todos modos. Después de ganar, Ken se percata de lo estresado que se encuentra su mejor amigo desde su pelea contra Sagat. Ryu le explica a Ken que en lo profundo dentro de él hay una rabia ardiente - un poder tratando de superarlo. Dándole a Ryu su propia cinta roja, Ken le dice que se mantenga concentrado, que reanima a Ryu enormemente. Ken regresa a casa y, con el apoyo de Eliza, comienza a entrenar más duro, sabiendo incluso con sus sentimientos insondables, que Ryu es siempre más fuerte de lo que parece.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B15UXDf64Ps Ken comienza a preguntarse sobre su propia vida. Ryu parecía estar en el camino correcto de nuevo, ¿pero que hay de él mismo? A lo largo del camino de probarse a sí mismo una vez más, se encuentra con Karin, quien le dice que ha seguido su carrera y está tratando superar a su rival Sakura para demostrar que es superior. Ken le aconseja que es bueno tener un rival, no por la supremacía, sino para seguir entrenando más duro y enfocarse. Con esto, Ken se encuentra a sí mismo de nuevo y se concentra una vez más. Al reunirse con Sakura, tienen un combate amistoso, y Ken finalmente se da cuenta de que Ryu tenia la idea correcta todo este tiempo. Tanto él como Sakura comienza a viajar para encontrar a Ryu, pero en su camino se cruzan con el dictador M. Bison la organización Shadaloo. Ken se enfrenta a él, pero es derrotado y puesto bajo la hipnosis de M. Bison fácilmente. M. Bison entonces utiliza a Ken hipnotizado para atraer a Ryu fuera de su propia reclusión. Una vez que Ryu aparece, M. Bison hace que pelee contra Ken. Ryu gana y logra liberar a Ken del control mental de M. Bison. Ryu luego procede a luchar contra M. Bison pero pierde y, al igual que Ken antes que él, se convirtió en un esclavo mental del Psycho Power de M. Bison. Sagat aparece y, enfurecido por las acciones de M. Bison, asalta a Ryu en un intento de romper el control mental de M. Bison sobre él. Ken, ahora libre y ayudado por Sakura, atacan a M. Bison. Esta intervención, junto con la presencia de Sagat, hacen que Ryu recobre sus propios sentidos. Recuperado, Ryu enfrenta a M. Bison una vez más. M. Bison detecta el poder oscuro de Ryu (que M. Bison describe como "La forma definitiva de Psycho Power") e intenta manipular la mente de Ryu, una vez más. Ante las instancias de sus amigos, Ryu logra resistirse y vence a M. Bison con un potente Hadoken. Ken está feliz de ver a su viejo amigo de nuevo. Con la promesa de un nuevo duelo, los dos parten a sus propios caminos. Saga Street Fighter II Ken recibió una invitación para el segundo torneo World Warrior; sin embargo, desde que su último torneo de Artes Marciales de EE.UU., había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo con su novia Eliza, en lugar de entrenar. Sólo el desafío personal de Ryu reavivó el espíritu de lucha de Ken y lo convenció para ingresar en este segundo torneo World Warrior. Después de los acontecimientos de los videojeugos de la saga Street Fighter II, Ken está ya casado con Eliza, algo que había prometido hacer al parecer sólo después de haber ganado una victoria decisiva contra Ryu. Sin embargo no se sabe si los dos lucharon durante el torneo, o si Ken realmente gano si es que así lo hicieron. No se han declarado detalles, aunque está fuertemente implicado que de hecho habrían lucharon, y Ken fue quien habría ganado. Saga Street Fighter IV Cuando se anuncia un nuevo torneo, Ken está no esta seguro de si debería competir, debido a que Eliza esta en una etapa avanzada de su embarazo y no quería dejarla. Presintiendo su conflicto interno, Eliza le asegura que estará bien y que el bebé aún no llegara, por lo que debe ir al encuentro con Ryu y decirle que ella le envía sus saludos. Ken ingresa finalmente, y durante la ausencia se detiene en una estación de gasolina cerca del lugar para las rondas finales, aparca su camioneta en un lugar conveniente, llama Eliza para ver cómo estaba, y continúa el resto del camino a pie. A lo largo del torneo, se encuentra con su auto-proclamado rival, Rufus, aunque los resultados de ese combate son desconocidos. Después del torneo, se descubre que Gouken todavía sigue vivo, y Ken y Ryu le persiguen mientras se aleja. Ken esta molesto porque Gouken no les había dicho nada a ellos, pero Gouken responde que ya no necesitan de un maestro. Ken y Ryu regresan a sus hogares a pie, y Rufus los sobrepasa conduciendo en su motocicleta, llamándolos perdedores. Pronto, sin embargo, la motocicleta de Rufus se queda sin gasolina, y Ken y Ryu llegan hasta el SUV estacionado del primero; Ken le ofrece a Rufus y su novia Candy un aventón, pero Rufus se niega rotundamente. Al llegar a casa más tarde, le dice a Elisa que, aunque efectivamente llego a luchar contra Ryu, habían estado tan ocupados con el resto de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron, que no fueron capaces de darlo todo en su propio combate. Poco después, su hijo nace y le nombran Mel. Saga Street Fighter III Ken ingresaría entonces en el nuevo torneo. En ese momento, un adolescente brasileño llamado Sean había estado molestandole para convertirse en su alumno, y Ken termino aceptando a regañadientes, comenzando a entrenarlo. Luchó contra Sean en el torneo y le ganó; sin embargo, se retira al darse cuenta de Ryu ya fue descalificado cuando fue derrotado por Oro. Ken comienza a entrenar a su hijo de Mel en técnicas de lucha rudimentarias. También le dijo a Sean que se dirigiera a buscar Ryu y desafiarlo, dándole algo de tiempo libre con Eliza. Aunque aburrido, Ken se entera de una misteriosa organización y decide ir a investigar, y pudría haberse enfrentado a Urien. También gana su tercer torneo de Artes Marciales de EE.UU. consecutivo, que es un nuevo récord, y le ofrece el trofeo a Sean, aunque su estudiante dice que quiere ganarlo por sí mismo. Se enteró de que Ryu lo había estado buscado y viajado por todo el camino a Nueva York desde Oakland para la revancha tan esperada. Lanzando algunos golpes amistosos el uno al otro, ambos tienen una buena pelea. Desde entonces, Ken no ha dejado de entrenar a Sean y Mel, maneja su tiempo en familia y negocios, además mantenerse al día con su viejo amigo Ryu. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga Marvel vs. Capcom Ken aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en varios videojuegos de esta saga: Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (mediante un "modo especial" para Ryu) y Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes.'' Ken también tiene una referencia cameo durante la secuencia final de Ryu en el videojuego ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, donde se menciona que se enfrentaría contra Mr. X. Saga SNK vs. Capcom Ken aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en los videojuegos de esta saga. Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Ken aparece como un personaje disponible en este videojuego crossover de Capcom, donde parece algo aburrido de la vida matrimonial y busca una chica bonita para salir. Con el tiempo se encuentra con Morrigan, y comparte una sesión de té con ella hasta que Eliza los ve a ambos. Namco × Capcom Ken aparece en este videojuego crossover de estrategia-RPG desarrollado por Namco, en donde hace equipo junto con Ryu. Street Fighter × Tekken Cuando Ryu se dirige a la Antártida para buscar a Pandora, temiendo que tenga alguna conexión con el Satsui no Hado, Ken decide acompañarlo. Los dos se dirigen hacia el Polo Sur, luchando contra aquellos adversarios que se encuentran en el camino, una lista que incluye a Kazuya Mishima y Nina Williams. Cuando llegan al lugar donde Pandora se había estrellado y derrotan a Ancient Ogre, Ryu se desvanece al igual que el misterioso objeto, dejando sólo la cinta roja que Ken le había obsequiado y llevaba sobre su frente. Ken busca en todo el Polo Sur algún rastro de Ryu, pero no encuentra nada. Sin embargo, Ken sigue confiando en que su mejor amigo va a regresar. Project × Zone Ken, junto a Ryu, Chun-Li, Juri y Seth, hace una aparición en este videojuego crossover de estrategia-RPG. Él está emparejado con Ryu como una sola unidad. Algunos de los otros personajes mencionan que sus amigos han aprendido movimientos de Ken través de sus cursos de karate en línea, para gran disgusto de Ryu, que no sólo siente que su maestro estaría decepcionado, sino también esta molesto de que Ken parece haber olvidado las raíces sangrientas de su estilo. Otras apariciones Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Street Fighter II V Street Fighter - La Serie Animada Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Street Fighter Alpha: Generations Cómics - UDON Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Jugabilidad Habilidades Ken comparte estilo de lucha con Ryu, pero con ciertas diferencias que se marcan e intensifican en las sagas de Street Fighter Alpha y Street Fighter II, entre sus técnicas encontramos un elenco prácticamente idéntico al de Ryu: *''Shoryuken'' (Shouryuu-ken, golpe del dragón ascendente): Esta técnica es un golpe ascendente con el puño en forma de gancho, esta técnica mezcla el hadou interno durante el salto para que la potencia sea devastadora. Ken domina esta técnica mejor que Ryu, realizando múltiples impactos en enemigo al levantarlo del suelo, en su forma EX el golpe suelta unas llamas características. *''Hadoken(''Hadou-ken, golpe de onda): Ken aplica este movimiento como Ryu, pero con menos potencia. Una onda de choque es despedida de sus manos, avanzando hacia el objetivo, en la version EX es mas rapida. *''Tatsumaki Senpukyaku'' (Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, patada tornado huracanada): A diferencia de Ryu, Ken aplica múltiples patadas sobre el adversario en la version EX, llegan mucho mas lejos y son mas rapidas y potentes. Pese a que no es un golpe que derribe al adversario, como en el caso de Ryu o Gouki/Akuma, esto no es una desventaja para Ken ya que le permite ejecutar combinaciones utilizando su tatsumaki con shoryuken desde largas distancias. Entre sus técnicas especiales se encuentran: *''Shoryureppa: (''Shouryuu-Reppa) Basado en el Shoryuken, pero altamente poderoso, es una secuencia ascendente de dos puñetazos contra el adversario. *''Shinryuken: (''Shinryuuken) aplicado contra el oponente sobre sitio, genera una especie de tornado al adversario si esta muy cerca de Ken, estrictamente ascendente. Rivaliza con el Shin Shoryuken de Ryu. *''Shippu Jinraikyaku: (''Shippu-Jinrai-Kyaku) Ataque que Ken aplica en los videojuegos Street Fighter III: New Generation y Street Fighter Alpha 3, consiste en una serie de patadas, con dirección ascendente en las últimas. *''Guren Senpukyaku: ''Versión potenciada del Tatsumaki, en las que Ken realiza múltiples patadas igneas contra el rival en linea recta y termina derribandolo. Violent Ken thumb Violent Ken es la forma corrompida de Ken que aparecen en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. Es el resultado de Ken absorbiendo los poderes de Orochi de la saga de videojuegos The King of Fighters. Esta versión maligna de Ken se encuentra basada en Sennou Ken (Brainwashed Ken), que apareció en la película de anime Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, en la cual de hecho, el mismo M. Bison derrota y secuestra a Ken para someterlo a un con sus poderes psíquicos, y así convertirlo en su sirviente y que se enfrentara contra Ryu. Aunque el Satsui no Hado no tiene nada que ver, mientras Ken se encontraba peleando bajo esta forma, se preguntaba a si mismo si en su interior verdaderamente si deseaba esto. Como su nombre lo indica es bastante violento y sus movimientos son los normales a excepción de las llamas de su movimiento Shoryuken, que ahora son de color púrpura, una característica de los movimientos Hadoken y Shoryuken de Akuma (Gouki) en los videojuegos de la saga saga Marvel vs. Capcom. La compañía desarrolladora del citado título, SNK, también siempre suele utilizar el fuego de color púrpura para diferenciar a los personajes con poderes de Orochi. Además, aparece un pilar de energía al final de su movimiento Exceed, que es una característica del DM de Rugal Bernstein. Parece que hablara con un tono de voz siniestro y calmada, al mismo tiempo que lo combina con alaridos incoherentes de manera similar al Riot of the Blood de Iori Yagami. Su nuevo movimiento de técnica combinatoria es llamado Kuzuryu Reppa, el cual es como el movimiento Ashura Senku de Akuma pero más rápido. Y como Akuma y Evil Ryu tienen el movimiento Raging Demon (Shun Goku Satsu), a este Ken se le dio el movimiento Shinbu Messatsu, que es una combinación de golpes violentos y desesperados con la cual termina de rematar con un movimiento Shoryuken. En el volumen 8 de la adaptación a cómic del videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Ken es convencido por Red Arremer para unirse a su bando y fue forzado a someterse a una operación de cambio cerebral (a pesar de reconsiderarlo después de pensar en Eliza Masters y Mel Masters), que finalmente lo convertiría en Violent Ken. Fue derrotado en los volúmenes finales del cómic y regreso a forma natural. Tanto la secuencia final de Ken y Violent Ken en ese videojuego son casi las mismas. Sin embargo, en el inicio de la secuencia final de Violent Ken, después de la última pelea, el poder maligno que estaba asolando a Ken perdió se mantenga en él, volviendo a la normalidad. Sin embargo, después de haber regresado a casa, Ken no tiene ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó con él, o lo que había hecho durante la duración de su historia en el modo Arcade, y después el resto de la secuencia final de Ken comienza a reproducirse a partir de allí. Música de escenario Curiosidades * Con el fin evitar posibles demandas, a Ken se le otorgo el apellido "Masters" para que no se le confundiera con el personaje Ken Carson de la linea de juguetes Barbie, una franquicia propiedad de . * Ken, al igual que Ryu, ha sido un personaje disponible en todos los títulos de la saga Street Fighter. Sin embargo, Ken no aparece disponible en algunos títulos crossover, como los videojuegos Capcom Fighting Jam, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars además de ambas versiones Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds y Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Esto sea probablemente debido a un deseo de no ocupar muchos espacios en el plantel disponible con personajes excesivamente similares. * Ryu puede usar el conjunto de movimientos de Ken en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes a través de un "Cambio de Modo". * En el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, si Ken derrota a Sean, él le dirá "You must defeat Ryu to stand a chance!" ("¡Debes derrotar a Ryu para tener una oportunidad!"). Esta frase esta basada en la infame frase de victoria "mal traducida" de Ryu para los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II ("You must defeat my Shoryuken/Sheng Long in order to stand a chance!"; "¡Debes derrotar a mi Shoryuken/Sheng Long con el fin de tener una oportunidad!"). * Ken parece romper la " " en una de sus frases de victoria de contra Hugo o Gill en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact ("It's losers like you that make this game boring!"; "¡Son perdedores como tu los que hacen aburrido este juego!"). * El día de nacimiento de Ken es también el . * El escenario de Ken en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2 tiene referencias hacia otros personajes de Capcom, incluidos los de la saga Darkstalkers y Captain Commando del videojuego arcade del mismo nombre. * El actor de voz de Ken en idioma inglés, , también interpreta al personaje Dante en los videojuegos de la saga Devil May Cry, quien por cierto comparte algunas similitudes con Ken en términos de personalidad. Mientras que su actual japonés, , ha interpretado otros personajes en algunos de los trabajos anteriores de Capcom, tales como en el videojuego de lucha JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. * Según algunas bios de Street Fighter, Ken es mitad-japonés y en la serie anime Street Fighter II V, su madre tiene ascendencia japonesa. * En el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, como Violent Ken, la postura de batalla en su secuencia introducción, es similar a las de Akuma y Evil Ryu; sin embargo, el gira hacia a la derecha al cambiar de dirección en lugar de a la izquierda. * La frase de victoria de Ken contra Lei Wulong en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, surge del hecho que Lei se asemeja a . * Como dato curioso, en el videojuego Street Fighter III: New Generation, el escenario de pelea de Ken es en Japón, pero en los videojuegos Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact y Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike su escenario de lucha ya aparece en Estados Unidos de América. Cultura popular * El personaje Kobra de la saga Mortal Kombat tiene cierto parecido con Ken. Galería de imágenes Ilustraciones oficiales Capturas de pantalla Sprites Vídeos Super Street Fighter 4 Trials - Ken Referencias en:Ken Masters Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Categoría:Protagonistas